Aishiteruze Baby
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Usagi and Rei are a happy couple and there's nothing that can ruin that. However, when Rei mysteriously disappears, will Usagi have doubts of their love? And what is Rei doing while she's away from her baby?
1. What she says

Aishiteruze Baby

_Summary: Usagi and Rei are a happy couple and there's nothing that can ruin that. However, when Rei mysteriously disappears, will Usagi have doubts of their love? And what is Rei doing while she's away from her baby?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_A/N: This has nothing to do with the manga/anime of the same name. I think the summary makes that clear._

_A/N 2: Also, for those who don't know, aishiteruze is the casual, masculine way of saying "I love you."_

Chapter One: What she says

_Aishiteruze baby…_

_That's what Rei always tells me. With her, it can mean "Everything's alright" or "I love ya, baby!" She says it in public, too. It embarrasses me because it's not something that she should say. Even so, I love her for it. When she uses it excessively in front of the others, I blush. She would put her arm around my waist and give everyone a grin. Michiru even complains to Haruka that doesn't show her enough affection. Minako only sighs and wishes that someone like Rei would come along (her hunt for romance is making little progress). Obviously, our friends envy our love._

_But now, she doesn't say that. Why? Because she left. Where did she go? I don't know. I don't know why she left in the first place. I wonder if she doesn't love me anymore. If that's the case, she could have just told me. But that can't be the case. I have a feeling that she still loves me. I guess I can only wait until she comes back. Until then…_

_Aishiteruze baby…_


	2. She was here

Aishiteruze Baby

_Summary: Usagi and Rei are a happy couple and there's nothing that can ruin that. However, when Rei mysteriously disappears, will Usagi have doubts of their love? And what is Rei doing while she's away from her baby?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Chapter Two: She was here

Leaning against a door isn't such a good idea. If someone is facing the door, they're in for more trouble. One reason why it's not a good idea is because they miss out on their beautiful surroundings. Who wouldn't want to look at the blue sky that was decorated with clouds? Who would forget the slightly cold air? Different houses were permanently lined up. Of course, leaning against the door would make them miss those details. Another important reason is because when someone opens the door, they'll fall. No one will try to catch them.

That's what Usagi quickly realized.

Suddenly, the door was opened. She looked at the floor lazily. It was like she was falling in slow motion. She remembered how Rei always broke her fall. Just as she fell on her face, tears filled her eyes. It wasn't because of the pain from the fall. It was because she had no idea where Rei was or why she just left. She didn't even know if her miko would come back.

"Usagi, daijoubu?!"

"Baka, why would you lean against the door?"

Usagi stood up slowly. Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo were gathered around her. Both her mother and father stared at her with concern. Shingo glared at her because of her stupidity. With a sigh, she walked past them. "I'm okay." Walking up the stairs, she listened to the whispers from her family.

"What's up with her?"

"I'm not sure."

"Shingo, don't call your sister an idiot. Maybe you made her feel bad."

"Nani? But I didn't do anything."

Usagi shook her head. Anything Shingo said couldn't affect her. She had better things to do than cry just because her brother called her an idiot. She had proven that just minutes before. Conducting a search for Rei with the others was a better thing to do. Actually, her friends had conducted it and forced her to take part. So, she had put all her energy into the search. She ran around the block. The raven-haired girl was nowhere to be found.

Usagi walked into her room and collapsed on her bed. Lying on her stomach, she buried her face in her pillow. She let the muffled sound of her sobs fill the room. Soon, she cried herself to sleep. Dreams of Rei filled her mind. Nothing could interrupt them. Not even the ringing of her cell phone.

* * *

_I walked down the street. More literally, the crowd behind me practically pushed me forward. I couldn't see what was in front of me. There was a huge crowd in front of me, too. I couldn't tell where I was going. I wanted to stop where I was, but that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Walking around with no destination made me sigh. I recognized no one around me. A lonely feeling replaced my usual genki and happy feeling._

_Suddenly, I fell on the ground face first. Looking up, I noticed the crowd stopped pushing and the crowd in front of me had parted. One girl was a few feet away from me. With her hands on her hips, she grinned at me. "Aishiteruze, baby." I scrambled to my feet and ran towards her. I wanted to embrace her, but as I touched her, she disappeared._

_She was never there._

_I made my way out the crowd and ended up at the Hikawa Jinja. Taking one more look behind me, I saw no one. The crowd disappeared. I wondered if the crowd had led me here. Shrugging off the thoughts, I went up the steps. When I was at the top, Rei wasn't there. I ran to her room to find her lying on the bed. She looked at me and grinned. "Where have you been, Usagi?" she asked. "I've been waiting for days." I opened my mouth and closed it again. Those were the words I wanted to ask._

_Rei sat up and motioned me to sit next to her. I blinked at the gesture. "What? Are you afraid of me now?" she asked with a playful frown. I shook my head in response and sat beside her. She placed a gentle kiss on my lips. The scene was so innocent. This was what others would see in a movie. I put my hand on her shoulder and deepened the kiss slightly. She immediately pulled away and stood up. She stared at me like I had done something wrong._

"_What is it, Rei?" I asked softly. "Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head rapidly. "No, no, you didn't." Looking down at the floor, she sighed, "Gomen, Usagi, I have to go." I blinked. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm leaving and I'm not coming back," she said as a matter-of-factly. She gave me one more look and headed toward the door. I called her name. She didn't stop. I tried to grab her hand, but she was already out of my reach._

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes. She didn't like that dream one bit. It was the worst nightmare she had ever had. Sitting up, she looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly. It appeared to be the afternoon. She yawned and lied on her back. She was going to stay in her room for the rest of the day.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Usagi?"

Usagi didn't respond to her mother's voice. She only looked at the door and sighed softly. "Usagi, if you're awake, I just wanted to let you know that Rei was here earlier." Usagi blinked when she heard the footsteps get quieter. Rei was here? But she had been gone for so long! Usagi ran out her room and rushed to her mom. "Did she say where she was?" Usagi asked quickly. Ikuko shook her head. Usagi looked down to the floor. If Rei really was here, why didn't she say where she was?

Usagi sighed and went back to her room. She looked out the window. If Rei were to come back, she would see her first.

* * *

"Rei-chan!"

Rei sighed. With her hands in her pockets, she walked down the street. A girl – her little playmate – was waiting for her. She eyed the girl for a moment. She barely knew her, and they were going out. Rei thought it was odd, but it would later become irrelevant.

With another sigh, she looked up into the blue sky. She wondered if she would be with Usagi right now if the blonde had been awake. "Usagi…"

"Rei-chan! Hayaku!"

The miko shook her head. She couldn't think of Usagi right now. She had things to do.

**To be continued…**

_Genki-in the context in which it was used, genki means fine/okay/cheerful_

_That is the second chapter. I know it's short, but it's not a story that'll expand like an epic poem. At the least, I think there'll be five chapters. Stay tuned for more. Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	3. She caused pain

Aishiteruze Baby

_Summary: Usagi and Rei are a happy couple and there's nothing that can ruin that. However, when Rei mysteriously disappears, will Usagi have doubts of their love? And what is Rei doing while she's away from her baby?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Chapter Three: She caused pain

Usagi wiped a tear away with the back of her hand. She couldn't believe Rei didn't come back. Did Rei really stop loving her all of a sudden? For what reason? She really didn't understand. She had gotten calls from the others saying they hadn't found Rei. Was Rei trying to avoid them? Was she really trying to hide?

"Usagi! Breakfast!"

Usagi didn't make a move. She wasn't going to until she saw Rei. She took a deep breath and held it. She didn't want to be away from Rei like this. Not knowing when they would see each other was like a stab in the heart.

"Usagi! Get down here right now before I…!"

Usagi didn't give the statement a second thought. She left her room quickly and rushed to the kitchen. She took her seat at the table and stared at her mother with fear. She was scary when she screamed. "Usagi, I'm so glad you could take some time out of your day to eat with your family," Ikuko grinned. "ThankyouforthefoodIloveyoumama," Usagi slurred.

* * *

"I checked the jinja and she's not there. Not even her grandfather knows where she is."

Usagi frowned at the news Minako had told her. That was bad. Not even Rei's grandfather knew where Rei was. That just made things worse. Minako put her hands on her shoulders with a comforting smile. "We'll find her, Usagi," she said. "She'll probably come to you if we're still searching for her." Usagi nodded slowly. However, she didn't smile. What Minako said reminded her of the day before. Rei had come to her already, but the miko was still missing. What the hell was Rei doing? Why was she doing this? Didn't the other girl know how sad she was? Without Rei, she was nothing.

"When we find her," Minako spoke, getting Usagi's attention, "We'll beat the crap out of her." Usagi giggled, "Not if I get to her first." Minako pulled Usagi into a friendly headlock with a grin. "That's the spirit!" Usagi pushed Minako away playfully. She decided to be optimistic. She knew she would find Rei. When she did, Rei would pay the consequences. After that, everything would be back to normal.

"Minako, Usagi, good timing!"

Minako and Usagi noticed Makoto, Ami, and Mamoru stop in front of them. They were all panting. Minako and Usagi stared at each other and looked back to the three. "What are you doing here, Mamoru?" Minako asked curiously. "Makoto and Ami told me Rei was missing," Mamoru answered. "So, I decided to help." Makoto continued, "We saw her near the Crown Arcade." Ami was silent for a moment. Makoto nudged her, urging her to say something. "And she was with another girl," Ami finished softly. Usagi stared at the three. So much for being optimistic.

"What?"

Ami winced at the blonde's tone. This wasn't going to end well. Minako put her hands on her friend's shoulders, but Usagi shook them off. "What did you say, Ami?" she asked angrily. Ami hesitated long enough for Mamoru to speak. "Usagi, I know it's surprising but…"

"Shut up, Mamoru, I wasn't talking to you."

Mamoru was wise enough to stop talking. His eyes quickly darted to Ami, waiting to hear her repeat herself. "Rei…was with another girl," she said as she cast her gaze downward. Mamoru put his hands in his pockets. He hated the idea of Rei doing something like that to Usagi. The blonde deserved better than that. "Usagi…"

"Shut up, Mamoru. I don't feel like talking right now."

Usagi walked passed him quickly. Mamoru grabbed her hand to stop her, but Usagi escaped his grasp. "Stop it! I said I didn't want to talk!" she screamed. She ran down the street, hoping Mamoru wasn't following. "Mamoru," Makoto spoke, "Don't go after her. She just needs some time to herself." Of course, being the kind of guy he is, Mamoru ignored her and went after Usagi. He caught up to her in no time. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop.

"Mamoru, just leave me alone!" Usagi screamed. Now, there were tears in her eyes. The man tried to wipe them away, but she slapped his hand away. She pulled away from him and wiped her tears. "Stop following me," she said venomously. Mamoru smiled at her. "I can't. It wouldn't be right to leave someone I care about by herself," he explained. "What kind of guy would I be if I did such a thing?"

"A smart one."

Usagi walked away only to be stopped by Mamoru again. "Makoto and Ami told me that you're always alone when you stop searching for Rei," he sighed. "Being alone won't make any difference. What you need is a friend to talk to." Usagi thought about it. Things without Rei were bad, and knowing that she was cheating made things worse. Crying herself to sleep wouldn't help, as she would be empty on the inside. Having a shoulder to lean on would probably make things a little better.

"Fine," she sighed. "You can walk me home and meet me at the Crown Arcade later." Mamoru gave himself a mental pat on the back. Mission accomplished!

* * *

Usagi sighed as she went down the stairs. She told Kenji and Ikuko she would be at the Crown Arcade. Before she could actually leave, Kenji asked, "Who was that…man you came home with?" Ikuko scolded him for being nosy. Usagi understood Kenji was trying to protect her, but as usual, he didn't understand the situation. "A guy who happens to be a friend," she answered. "You know, like Umino but less annoying and older. See you later." She quickly left the house. She walked as fast as she could to the arcade. Her eyes mainly stared at the ground. She didn't look up unless she had to.

She got to the arcade with no incidents. Whenever she crossed the street, there was no sign of Rei. Usagi was relieved Rei didn't show herself. Seeing her would cause a lot of pain now. When Usagi entered the arcade, she looked around and found Mamoru waiting in a booth. She sat across from him and flashed a smile. "Hey, Usagi. It's nice to see you smiling," Mamoru spoke. "I can't be sad all the time, can I?" Usagi asked. Mamoru chuckled.

The two conversed about random things, completely avoiding anything Rei-related. Usagi almost brought it up until Mamoru suggested playing a game. The blonde agreed and decided to play the F-1 racing game. Considering her skill, she would probably lose to Mamoru. She was right. Usagi completely sucked at the game. "As if losing to Minako wasn't enough," she murmured. Mamoru smiled. Usagi was truly happy. She couldn't have been thinking of Rei at all. He had seen Usagi play the F-1 racing game before, and whenever she was distracted, she wouldn't even start! She was definitely having a good time.

Usagi groaned when she looked at her watch. It was getting late. She didn't even realize she had stayed for so long. She asked Mamoru to walk her home. When they left the arcade, Usagi hooked her arm around Mamoru's. "You know, Mamoru, maybe it _was_ a good idea to hang out with you," she said. "It's better to have a shoulder to lean on than cry all day." Mamoru smiled as he looked up at the sky. Usagi had really made his day.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Usagi's house. The girl gave Mamoru a kiss on the cheek and went inside. He grinned and struck poses as he walked away. Getting a kiss on the cheek from a pretty girl was all he ever wanted.

* * *

Rei sighed as she lied in bed. She hated the idea of being away from Usagi. She hated the idea of sneaking away from Usagi. She hated the idea of being with other girls because of something _she_ had done. This was all her fault. Hurting Usagi like this was her fault. Destroying her friendships because she hurt Usagi was her fault.

The door slid open, causing Rei to sit up. She found her grandfather. He was frowning at her. "Are you ready to stop lying to your friends?" he asked. "Iie," Rei sighed as she lied on the bed once more. He had been asking her that ever since this started. Rei had told him to lie to anyone who asked for her. Until she was ready, she would continue to be nonexistent in the others' lives.

Rei's grandfather closed the door. Rei covered her face with her hands.

"Aishiteruze, Usagi."

**To be continued…**

_OMG, an update! That is so friggin' awesome! –insert victory dance here– So, what's up with Usagi and Mamoru? Is this only friendship, or is it a budding romance…? Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	4. She was found

Aishiteruze Baby

_Summary: Usagi and Rei are a happy couple and there's nothing that can ruin that. However, when Rei mysteriously disappears, will Usagi have doubts of their love? And what is Rei doing while she's away from her baby?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Chapter Four: She was found

Mamoru was a distraction. He was a good one, though. It was nice to have someone take Usagi's mind of off Rei for a little while. Because it was summer, they spent most of their time together. The others thought it was good that Usagi had a real smile on her face. Usagi's parents thought the same, though Kenji hated the idea of his daughter hanging around a man who was too old for her.

Whenever Usagi got home, she immediately called the others. She talked about everything she and Mamoru did together. She talked quickly and excitedly about what would happen the next day. To Minako and Makoto, every event that Usagi described sounded like a date. Usagi blushed and said otherwise. Then, Ami would agree with Minako and Makoto. It was a typical thing that happened everyday.

However, Rei had not been entirely forgotten. She thought about Rei before she went to bed. Part of Usagi hated her. When she lied in bed, she thought of words to describe her hate. Then, she would remember how much she loved Rei despite all the pain she had caused. She didn't want to love her and hate her at the same time. It was confusing. She wanted to hate Rei, but she knew she couldn't.

After reviewing her confusing and unwanted feelings, she drifted off to sleep and hoped she could forget about Rei the next day.

"Are you okay, Usa?"

Usagi blinked when she heard her nickname. She and Mamoru got to the point of friendship where nicknames could be used. She stared up at Mamoru who looked concerned. She smiled and nodded. She hooked her arms around Mamoru's, making him smile. She practically dragged him down the street.

The two went wherever Usagi decided to go. Mamoru had no objections whatsoever. He only smiled and let her do as she pleased. To Usagi, this felt strange. She had never opened up to Mamoru like this. She had never actually been this close to Mamoru before. She felt like this wasn't right. She and Mamoru together looked like a couple, and that wasn't right.

She was with Rei! She and Mamoru were just friends! They were only friends…

"Usa?"

Usagi looked up at Mamoru to see his look of worry. He wiped away her tears. She had been crying. Since when? She hadn't shed a tear for days. Why did Rei have to make her feel this way?

"Usa, is there something wrong?" Mamoru asked. The blonde didn't answer. Instead, she ran away from him. That idiot. There was obviously something wrong. Was he too blind to see it? Usagi hoped Mamoru wasn't following her. Unfortunately, she soon learned he would never leave her alone. He caught up to her eventually. They were right down the street from her.

"Usa, please tell what's wrong!" Mamoru exclaimed as he grabbed the girl's wrist. "Just when I thought you were happy, you get upset with no warning." Usagi pulled away from Mamoru and glared at him. "You idiot, I was never happy!" she snapped. "So I smile in front of you. That does _not_ mean I'm happy."

Mamoru blinked with surprise. Usagi had been pretending to be happy the whole time? She had lied to him? Since when did she ever do that? She seemed so carefree like she used to be. There was no way she could have faked all of that!

"So, why aren't you happy?" the black-haired man asked softly. Then, it all came out in one loud shout.

"Because I still love Rei!"

Mamoru winced at those words. It stung a little. He glanced at Usagi before looking at the ground. She seemed a little surprised by her own statement. She began rambling on about how she had mixed feelings for Rei. It was like she was talking to herself because Mamoru really didn't care for details. He looked back up at Usagi. Before she could protest, Mamoru planted a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened. She had no idea Mamoru felt that way about her. She couldn't believe how dense she was. She mentally chastised herself.

Mamoru pulled away slowly. He whispered, "Do you still love her?" Usagi couldn't answer. However, she _did_ have the ability to move. With more tears running down her face, she ran towards her house. She didn't want to hurt Mamoru like that. She just didn't have the courage to tell Mamoru something he didn't want to hear.

Now, she was just like Rei.

* * *

"I think you should apologize. You know, so you can still have a nice yet awkward friendship."

Usagi stayed quiet. Minako was right. If she told Mamoru that she didn't like him in that way, there would be no need for apologizing. She scratched her head and sighed. "But wouldn't it be better to leave him alone?" she asked. "Maybe. But he's Mamoru. He likes having your attention," Minako answered. Usagi groaned. This was confusing. Should she let him be or should she just go apologize?

"Come on, Usagi!" Minako suddenly yelled, causing Usagi to jump. "Seize the evening! Feel accomplished and do whatever the hell you want!" Usagi thought about what Minako said. Once again, she was right. Usagi had to feel accomplished. She couldn't just sit there and sulk. She broke Mamoru's heart, but he wasn't the only one with a broken heart.

She thanked Minako and hung up. She let the phone slip from her grasp and fall to the floor. She went down to the living room. Kenji and Ikuko eyed their daughter. "Where are you going, Usagi?" Kenji asked suspiciously. Usagi put on her shoes and opened the door.

"Hikawa Jinja."

* * *

Rei walked down the street with groceries in hand. She wasn't particularly happy at that moment. She had seen Usagi run from Mamoru earlier. After the blonde ran past her, she advised Mamoru to go after her. It took her a few minutes, but she convinced Mamoru to go after Usagi. Then, out of curiosity, she followed them. She walked, knowing it would be like she spying on them. When she caught up, she found Mamoru and Usagi…kissing. It was a nauseating sight. She eventually left them alone and went home.

She walked up the steps of the jinja. She skipped every two steps while humming a little bit. She walked to her room, but stopped right at the door. She went through the bags and took a small bag of candy out. She smiled and placed the bag of candy next to the door and went to the kitchen. She found her grandfather waiting there. She placed the bags on the table. She was going to put everything away, but he stopped her.

"You have a guest," he spoke. "I'll take care of this. Now go." Rei wondered how could be visiting her. The others didn't know where she was, and by now they probably hated her. Being with other girls wasn't acceptable. Hurting Usagi like that wasn't acceptable.

"Go, Rei!"

Rei jumped and left the kitchen. She went to her room and picked up the bag of candy on the floor. She opened her door and automatically dropped the candy. Usagi was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. Her gaze was piercing. She was angry. Rei's mouth dropped. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Little sounds came out, making her look stupid.

"You know, you scared me," Usagi started softly. "You scared all of us. Disappearing all of a sudden wasn't a good idea. I doubted our love, Rei."

"I-I can explain," Rei stuttered. Usagi narrowed her eyes. She stood up suddenly, making Rei gulp. "Can you really explain why you broke my heart?!" Usagi exclaimed. "Can you really explain why you ruined our relationship?!" Rei entered the room and closed the door behind her. She wanted to embraced Usagi and tell her how much she loved her, but she knew better. She leaned against the wall instead.

She reached for the bag of candy and tossed it to Usagi. The blonde caught it, but her gaze didn't falter. "I know I hurt you, but it wasn't because I fell out of love with you." Rei inhaled for a moment and exhaled. "You might want to eat a few of those," she said. "This'll take a while."

**To be continued…**

_Hellz yeah! Another update! Anyway, Rei has finally been found and Usagi is pissed off. Will there be a happy ending despite all that's happened? Maybe, maybe not. _PLEASE REVIEW!! _Thank you and goodnight! Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	5. Aishiteruze Baby

Aishiteruze Baby

_Summary: Usagi and Rei are a happy couple and there's nothing that can ruin that. However, when Rei mysteriously disappears, will Usagi have doubts of their love? And what is Rei doing while she's away from her baby?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Chapter Five: Aishiteruze Baby

Silence was dominant. Usagi waited impatiently for Rei to say something. She sat on the bed once again and waited for the miko to speak. Setting aside the bag of candy, she stared at Rei intently. Rei stared back at her. She didn't want to see Usagi like this, but she wasn't one to feel intimidated. Neither looked away.

"Have you ever noticed Mamoru had feelings for you before today?" she asked with a slight grin. "What does that have to do with anything?" Usagi muttered. Rei looked at her with amusement. "Well, everyone thought it was pretty obvious, and you and I hadn't started dating at that time. Mamoru and I both had a little chat about it…"

"Get to the point, Hino," Usagi growled. Rei tilted her head. She found Usagi's angry side kind of amusing. Usagi blushed when Rei didn't say anything. Was she examining her? "He told me that he deserved to be with you, but I made sure you were mine before he could do anything else."

The room fell silent again. Usagi waited for Rei to continue the rest of her explanation. She need to know where Rei was going with this. Why the miko never got straight to the point, Usagi would never know.

"A year later, when I forget our chat, he tells me that I stole you from him."

Rei ran her fingers though her hair and shook her head. "I can admit that I was being selfish by asking you out when I already knew his feelings towards you," she murmured. "I felt a little guilty, so I planned this." Usagi blinked at Rei's words and asked her to repeat.

"Almost everything was planned, Usagi. Did you think I made this up as I went?" Rei asked. Usagi was speechless. Rei planned all of this deceit? Hino Rei did this because of her? "I went to your house and I called you once," Rei added. "I thought it would be easier to tell you everything before this happened."

"Liar."

Rei broke eye contact. She didn't like being called a liar. She never lied to Usagi before. "I called your cell phone, but I guess you were still sleeping," Rei said quietly. Her gaze remained on the floor. The blonde went through her pockets. She took out her cell phone. Rei had to be lying. Rei didn't care about her anymore. Rei would never call her if she didn't care.

_1 missed call._

"Don't you get it, Usagi? I love you!" Rei shouted. "No matter what I've done, I still love _you_!"

"Then why were you so willing to give me away to someone else?"

"Because you deserve better."

The next thing Rei knew, she felt the bag of candy hit her head. Next, she felt the pillow hit her. She glared at Usagi for a second, but her expression changed when she saw Usagi crying. She stood to her feet and tried to console her. She caressed her cheek and gave her kisses here and there. Usagi suddenly slapped her and pushed her away. She stumbled back with a defeated look.

"Damn it, Rei, why don't you get it!?" Usagi screamed. "If I deserve anyone, then I deserve _you_!" Rei slowly looked into Usagi's eyes. A few seconds later, Usagi embraced her. Rei knew she was still upset. She placed her hand on the blonde's head.

"Can you forgive me?"

Usagi couldn't answer that question. Right now, there was no such thing as 'forgive and forget.' She ran out the room. Now, she would disappear from Rei's life for a little while.

* * *

It was three in the morning. Usagi wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. It had been weeks since she had seen Rei. Ever since then, she had trouble falling asleep. Sometimes, she would stay up all night. She guessed this would be one of those nights.

She looked out the window. There was no light. Despite that fact, she could see every detail of the street since her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Around three-thirty, she heard something vibrate. She looked around for her phone automatically. For a moment, it never occurred to her that it could be Rei. She realized that _after_ she answered the phone.

"Usagi, I'm outside."

Usagi looked out the window. She saw someone standing in front of the house. "What are you doing here?" Usagi groaned. "It's way too early for this."

"You don't sound tired to me, so I think it's the right time."

Usagi threw her phone to the floor and left her room. She put her shoes on with annoyance. When she opened the door, she realized she should have gotten her jacket. Ignoring the cold air, she walked up to Rei with her arms crossed. "What is it?"

Rei was silent for a moment. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and stared at the ground. Usagi had to snap her fingers to get her attention. "We haven't talked in weeks," she stated. "I wonder why," Usagi quipped as she rolled her eyes. Rei narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl. "Look, I know what you're doing, and I'm sick of it."

Usagi grinned, "Now do you understand how it feels to be alone?" Rei grabbed the blonde's arms suddenly. Usagi's grin disappeared. She blinked in surprise and gulped at the angry look on Rei's face. She thought the miko would say something, but she did something else. Rei placed a kiss on her lips. Usagi wanted to push her away, but she couldn't. Rei held her in place. Soon, Usagi gave in and kissed back. Rei released Usagi's arms. Her hands traveled to Usagi's waist.

The wind blew, making Usagi break the kiss. She cuddled closer to Rei for warmth. "Usagi," Rei whispered in her ear, "Will you forgive me?" Usagi suddenly grabbed her hand and brought her inside. "Usagi?"

"Don't worry, Rei, I'll sneak you out before everyone wakes up."

* * *

Rei checked the clock. It was six. She was still at Usagi house, and she needed to leave. There was no telling when Usagi's parent would wake up. However, she didn't want to leave just yet. She was too tired for any kind of movement.

"Are you awake?"

Rei felt a hand lightly touch her stomach. She grunted in response. Usagi giggled as she kissed the crook of Rei's neck. "Come on, we have to get up," she said. Rei turned with disdain. "You locked the door, right? We can just stay here for another hour." Usagi snuggled closer to Rei and shook her head. "I'll walk you home if you want." Rei sighed. There was no way Usagi would crack. She finally agreed and slowly got out of bed. She stretched and yawned.

Usagi scratched her head as she sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She got up and grabbed Rei's hand. They left the room quietly, hoping no one was up. They put on their shoes and left the house. The walk to the Hikawa Jinja was mostly quiet. When they arrived at their destination, Usagi playfully frowned.

"Do you really love me?"

"Hai."

"Then please don't cheat on me or give me away, okay?"

Rei nodded with a smile. She gave Usagi a quick kiss and winked. "Aishiteruze, baby."

**End!**

_Well, folks, that's it! I would have updated earlier, but I distracted myself with a lot of things. Anyhow, for anyone who is wondering about this, I will state it now: REI AND USAGI DID NOT HAVE SEX! I did not forget to mention any article of clothes missing because their clothes were on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic. And hopefully, the ending satisfies you somehow. My original ending wasn't doable, and this is the closest thing you'll ever get to the original ending, so there! Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
